In Her Smile
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: She had the most beautiful smiles. It was like she put her whole soul into one of the most simplest of gestures. But she only smiled for certain people. . . . And i was not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Harry took in a deep gasp of air as he and Dumbeldore Apparated in front of a dreary looking house. He was decidedly exhausted now, after the many Apparation trips he had just taken with Dumbledore. This stop meant he'd have to go through it all over again just to get to the Burrow. And just when he had been hoping that Slughorn was the last.

"Just one more quick stop, Harry," Dumbledore said, as if he had read Harry's thoughts. "And then we can get you settled in with the Weasleys."

Moving forward quickly, Dumbledore gave the door a hearty knock, a large smile on his face. A plump woman opened the door, her cheery disposition a great contrast to the drab house. She kind of remind Harry of someone like Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus darling!" The lady exclaimed. Dumbledore bent low so that the woman could kiss him lightly on the cheek. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"A personal visit, my dear Florene," Dumbledore said. "And also a spot of business."

"Oh well, she'll be pleased to see you anyway. Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

The house, Harry found, proved to be a lot more warmer, bigger, and louder than he had previously thought. Children of all ages ran around laughing and playing. After a quick count, Harry determined that there were at least thirteen other people in the room besides him, Dumbeldore, and Florene, all of them ranging from age three to age twelve.

"We've just finished having dinner I'm afraid," Florene said over the noise. "Can I get you some tea or anything?"

"I'm afraid we won't be staying very long," Dumbeldore replied. "I must get young Harry to his friend's house."

"My stars! Harry _Potter_! Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you, dear!"

"Nice to meet you too," Harry responded politely.

"If you'll excuse us Florene," Dumbledore said, "we have much business to carry out."

"Of course, of course. She'll be just upstairs in her room. I daresay you'll get much privacy down here. Harry, dear, if you get hungry, you be sure to come down here, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Gratefully, Harry followed Dumbledore up the twisting stairs of the house into silence. "Um, Professor, sir, I'm not quite understanding what's going on?"

Dumbledore sighed. "My father had a sibling, a brother, though they hardly kept in contact because of petty personal reasons, but that is beside the matter. My uncle lived on, free of Grindelwald's terror and of Voldemort's reign, marrying and producing many offspring. Of course, he is no longer with us and neither are many of his children or grandchildren or great grandchildren save one, the young lady I'm about to introduce to you. Her parents, unfortunately, were not so fortunate as to escape Voldemort or his Death Eaters the first time around. She was put into the care of a family friend, but certain – circumstances brought her here."

"Circumstances?" Harry asked. "What kind of circumstances?"

Dumbledore gave him a significant look. "The family friend _was _the circumstance."

"Why hasn't she been at Hogwarts? Why hasn't she been with you? Wouldn't she have been safer with you?"

"The man had no clue of her whereabouts. She has been safe here with Florene and I come here often with Minerva and we teach her what she needs to know, but now. . . ." Dumbledore paused, giving Harry a small smile. "I believe this will be a good year for her to spend with family and some new friends."

They reached the top landing of the stairs where a door waited slightly open. Dumbledore knocked, that large smile on his face again.

"Come in," someone called from inside.

Harry wasn't sure what he had expected upon entering that room. Of course Dumbledore had referred to the girl as 'young' but Dumbledore referred to everyone as young. But, still, Harry was surprised to see the girl who sat on the windowsill of her room writing in a notebook. She couldn't have been but the same age as him, silky black hair curling at the ends just at her shoulders. She placed her notebook down in front of her, taking a moment to blow her bangs from her face before she turned towards her visitors.

A large smile blossomed on her face, making her bright blue eyes sparkle. "Albie!" she cried, hopping up and throwing her arms around the old man.

"Albie?" Harry muttered to himself, an amused smile on his face.

"My dear child!" Dumbledore said with a laugh as he hugged the girl. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," she said, looking over to Harry in surprise. "Albie, you've brought a visitor?"

"Oh where are my manners?" Dumbledore placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, pushing her forward. "Harry, this is Gael Dumbledore. Gael meet Harry Potter."

Gael's large eyes widened ever so slightly before she held out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you Harry."

Harry shook her hand. "Same to you."

"Darling I'm afraid we can't stay long," Dumbledore said, "but I wanted to discuss this upcoming Fall with you. Would you like to come to Hogwarts this year?"

Gael's eyes got really wide. "Do you mean it? Really?"

"Of course. That is, if you want to."

"I'd love to! Of course I want to come!"

"It's is settled then!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "We can get you settled and sorted as soon as the first comes. And I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind giving you a grand tour of Hogwarts, would you Harry?"

"No, it's fine," Harry said, smiling at Gael. He thought he might like her. She had a very happy and vague disposition about her, almost familiar, though Harry couldn't think of who she reminded him of. "It should be fun."

Gael smiled back. "Loads of fun."

* * *

**A/N: So, new story. I hope you guys will enjoy this. I know it's not the best of first chapters but it'll get better. Thanks for waiting and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Dumbledore stood from his seat, calling for attention with a wide smile on his face. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce a new student amongst our ranks. She is a dear and close relative of mine and I would appreciate it greatly if you would treat her with the good old Hogwarts spirit and help make her transition into this new atmosphere a pleasant one. And now, introducing, Miss Gael Dumbledore. Gael?"

There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table as she stood, gracing the hall with a small, barely noticeable smile. Harry wondered if she were nervous or embarrassed, because she sat down quickly her eyes on her plate.

"You alright?" he asked her, gently touching her arm.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him with a smile, just slightly larger than the one she had given to the rest of the school.

Harry smiled back. "Good."

"Food's up, Gael, tuck in," Ron said, happily.

Harry reached forward to grab the bowl of mashed potatoes, not noticing Gael's bright blue eyes shifting up to meet a pair of icy gray eyes across the Hall.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Wow.

It was the first thought that came to mind when I saw her.

She was beautiful.

She had natural curves and she moved gracefully, like a dancer.

Her flowing black hair brushed lovely against the ivory color of her cheek as she looked around, her eyes wide in excitement and amazement at the sight of Hogwarts.

Those eyes . . . they were what got my attention in the first place. She had stood up in the Great Hall, in ethereal beauty, that slight smile on her face, but those eyes . . . they sparkled, they glowed . . . beautiful. . . .

I had been staring, I freely admit it. She had a natural beauty that most girls spent three hours every morning trying to achieve.

And then her eyes had met mine and this . . . electric shock went through me.

Of course, though, she just had to be a Gryffindor (though she being a pureblood, I wouldn't have consider that too much of an obstacle) and she just had to be Potter's friend (once again, not too much of a problem).

But to top all of that off, she just had to be the bumbling crackpot of a Headmaster's cousin or whatever.

She and Potter stopped next to the big tree by the lake. He broke a piece of something off (probably bread of some kind) and threw onto the surface of the water. The octopus reached up and grabbed it, waving to the pair with his free tentacle.

And then she smiled.

It was a true smile, one given with abandon and without fear. It illuminated her face tenfold and only increased her beauty . . . and stopped me in my tracks.

Gael.

She looked back, over her shoulder. And as if I had said her name out loud, her eyes caught mine for the second time since she had been here, the smile falling from her face.

What was it about this girl? She was infuriating! And. . . .

I wanted her and I wanted her bad.

The electricity that charged through my body at the moment was powerful, sending shivers up my spine and raising the hair on the back of my neck. . . . And she was over thirty feet away from me.

Imagine if she standing right next to me, against me. . . .

Potter followed her gaze and saw me staring. He glared, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tree towards the approaching figures of Granger and Weasley.

Crabbe and Goyle (whose menacing presences weren't hard to ignore despite how enthralled I was by Miss Dumbledore) shifted uncomfortably. I knew it was probably because I had had the chance to insult Potter and his friends, but I wasn't feeling like it. There was too much on my mind without having to deal with Potter and company.

And Gael was my biggest concern.

She was confusing and she had me thoroughly confused. I didn't know what to make of her. But she was . . . intoxicating. Those eyes had haunted my dreams the night before.

What was it with this girl?

I (momentarily) shook her from my thoughts, focusing on Potter. I had seen his trainer when he dived in with that stupid Invisibility Cloak on, so I had kept my conversation limited, aware of his prying ears. But Potter was always a suspicious one anyway . . . he'd probably be keeping an eye on me this whole semester, which would make my mission here very difficult if he was forever tracking my moves.

The bell rang, signaling the next class. Crabbe, Goyle, and I all headed back inside, moving towards Transfigurations.

"We've got a lot to do this year, boys," I muttered to them, a slight smirk on my face.

The buffoons chuckled to themselves, goofy grins on their faces.

What they didn't realize was I wasn't only just talking about the mission.

At that moment, Potter, Granger, and Weasley walked past, Gael in tow as they made their way to their first class. Time slowed as, for the third time (why I was keeping track, I had no clue), her eyes met mine. Potter and Weasley didn't notice as they glared at me and Granger ignored me.

The corner of my mouth lifted in half a smirk as I nodded my head slightly to acknowledge the girl. And if I wasn't mistaken, her mouth moved, almost forming a small smile before she returned to staring forward, her hair brushing against her shoulder.

I _had_ to have her.

And if I had anything to say about it, I would have her before the school year was up.

* * *

**A/N: So I may have to change the rating lol. I hope you guys liked the second chapter and I apologize for it taking so long to update. Thanks for reading though and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

This is me talking, me being real, alright?

I know I mess up sometimes and I won't spell words right or I'll mess up grammar. . . .

My freaking bad.

But what I don't need is for readers (who I will not mention) or whoever the heck they are to leave a review on how horrible a writer I am or whatever.

First off: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! I am not writing this note because you 'hurt my feelings' or sent me into a 'suicidal rage', Flame Rising. I am writing this to all my readers or new readers or people simply stumbling upon one of my stories to let you know that if you don't like it, press the little back space button. Why leave a review if all you're going to do is criticize and belittle me just because it's 'in the guidelines to be able to write your opinion'.

Second: This does not mean that I don't love getting reviews and that I don't care what the nice people think. I do. I am not a 'review whore' and I don't tend to ask for them. They make me happy to see them and I love to respond to people who've reviewed. So if you're one of my lovely, kind reviewers, by all means, go on.

Third: I do not mind constructive criticism. I love it and I will respond positively to your reviews. But I do mind blatant rudeness and I will not hesitate to respond and tell you just how I feel.

This note is in response to all those who feel it is necessary to torment writers. If you feel the need to write rude things in people's boxes just because you don't have the guts to write a story because you're scared what people will say about your crap stories, by all means go ahead. If this means I lose readers, at least I know I can still depend on the true people like allhugs13, Celebrytie Aris Channas, M.E.Potter, and the fifty or so other people who have me on their alert or favorite list, just to name a few.

I truly do thank my readers who have been kind and supportive since I've join people. You guys are great. And if any of you are writers, like I know so many of you are, please, I implore you not to let reviewers the ones mentioned above. You are a great writer if you put you're mind to it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm not one, though, to sit back and let someone blatantly disrespect me and I hope you are either.

Thank you,

Nea aka Suni-Dlight.

"Make it a Sunny Day!!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but it belongs to the ever wonderful J.K.**

* * *

It was the first time since the beginning of the school year that I managed to find Gael Dumbledore by herself, a book in her hands as she read underneath the big oak tree. For the first two weeks of school, Potter and Weasley had been flanking her with the protectiveness of two dragons, and Granger was always with her when the boys weren't. You would think they were trying to keep a sacred treasure safe but all for good reason I supposed. It was easy to see that the thoughts of many of the boys in this school towards Miss Dumbledore were not at all gentleman-like.

I approached her silently, standing slightly over her as she read. She merely glanced up at me, returning to her book. I was shocked to say the least, considering that many a girl would fall over themselves to talk to me if I acknowledged them. But obviously, Miss Dumbledore was different from most girls. "Excuse me, may I sit here."

"That's more like it I suppose," she said, not looking up from her book. "Standing over people isn't going to get you anywhere in life."

I smirked as I sat down next to her, enjoying her voice as well as her looks. "Who says?"

"Well, it should be a world phrase if it isn't. Along with 'it's rude to stare', seeing as how you seem to not have learned that rule as of yet. For one of such a dignified family, you have a lot to learn about manners."

"Yes, well, one may have a reason to stare when they wish to admire a beauty from afar."

Gael rolled her eyes, closing her book and standing to her feet. "Where on earth do boys get these lines?"

She began to walk away and I could only watch for a moment before I hopped to my feet and followed after her. "Don't you think it's rude to just leave without excusing yourself?" I asked.

"I think it's rude to follow people around," was her response.

"I wouldn't need to follow if you hadn't walked off so abruptly."

She stopped, turning to face me with those wide eyes of hers. "What can I help you with, Mr. Malfoy, since you seem to crave for my time?"

"Mister?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, you are not a friend or close enough to me for me to simply call you 'Draco' nor are you enough of an enemy for me to rudely just call you 'Malfoy', thus you have Mr. Malfoy."

I liked the way my name rolled off her tongue. "I guess we'll have to fix that, don't you think? It would be easier for you to refer to me with just one of my names rather than adding 'mister'."

"How do we fix it then? By making you my enemy or my friend?"

"Your friend of course."

"Hmm. . . . Why is it that you would try to be my friend but you avoid the people that actually are my friends like the plague or/and insult them with a sort of animosity."

"You're friends and I just have . . . different views, that's all. Very different views."

"Of course. . . . . I'm still very confused as to why you want to be my friend, really."

"Well you're new here, and I figure that it must be hard to make new friends and such and so I thought I'd help you out, get you in with the 'in' crowd so to say."

"Hmm. You're offer is very – generous, Mr. Malfoy, but I've actually had a very easy making new friends. Thank you, though." I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile flit across her face before she moved away from me again.

"You know, for a Gryffindor," I said, "you hardly ever smile. Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be the all sunshine and happiness sort?"

"You know, for a Slytherin," she said, "you hardly ever stop talking. Aren't Slytherins supposed to be some sort of reclusive sort?"

I couldn't help but smile. She was a quick one, Gael, with a biting tongue.

I liked it.

"I still can't quite see why we can't be friends," I said, putting my hands into my pockets.

"Yes well, ask my friends," she said. "I'm sure they'll tell you why."

"That'll probably include a lot of hexing and cursing I'm sure."

Gael laughed slightly, the first time I had ever heard her laugh. I was beginning to think I was keeping catalog of my small encounters with her. I gave her a small smile as the bell rang, signaling classes. She looked towards the castle. "You are a very . . . interesting boy, Mr. Malfoy. I daresay I enjoyed this little – chat with you."

"And you are a very interesting girl," I told her. "Since you enjoyed our time together so much does that mean you'll want to meet up again?"

She gave me the tiniest of smiles, turning before looking over her shoulder. "See you in passing, I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy makes me sound a bit like my father," I called after her.

"Which I'm sure you're not," she replied, sarcastically.

A slight frown came to my face as I too moved towards the castle in a different direction. She was difficult, that's for sure. It would take a minute, a while before she actually began to trust me, especially what with Potter and his friends forever spouting on about how much they hated me and such.

Looking over my shoulder I watched Gael as she walked, her hair swinging over her shoulder and her hips swishing from side to side. . . .

Patience was a virtue I supposed.

But how much patience could someone have before they reached the end of it?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry that it takes me forever to update this story. If you look on my chart on my page now, though, this story will be updated on Tuesdays (yeah I know I'm late) and Saturdays. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

She was vindictive, I realized, though I don't think she knew this.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as she sat in front of me in Transfigurations. I watched as she slowly moved her hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing against her neck. Her skin looked almost as soft as her hair.

It was torture, just watching her and not being able to reciprocate in any sort of way.

And the bad thing was I couldn't look away from her. She seemed to always be in my line of sight, or at least in the same room.

Of course, I didn't like her. It was lust and simply that. I was supposed to kill her Uncle, anyway, and I don't think she'd want any relationship with me after that.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I watched as Gael stood, motioning to Potter, Granger, and Weasley who left as she approached McGonagall, who gave her a very rare smile.

I had a lot of work to do and a lot to plan but I stayed behind, sending Crabbe and Goyle away and putting my things away slowly, my eyes never straying to long from Gael's back. I was just putting away my quill when McGonagall called out, "Mr. Malfoy is there something I can help you with?"

Looking up I saw that Gael had gone, leaving only McGonagall and me. "No, Professor," I responded, grabbing my stuff and heading out the door.

Gael was long gone by now, probably having saw what I was up too. That girl was to smart for her own good. Strangely enough it didn't take long to find her, as she had been stopped by some Ravenclaw seventh year.

I smirked as she leaned back against the wall, one foot up behind her and the Ravenclaw guy leaned toward her with one hand next to her head. He was grinning at her, trying to charm her I suppose, but Gael just stared at him in that vague way she did. He said something and she rolled her eyes, forcing him back as she stood up straight.

The smirk feel from my face as she went to walk away and he grabbed her arm, the smile still on his face but the look in his eyes was different.

But it surprised me when I called out, "Hey!"

Their heads snapped in my direction, surprise written across Gael's face and anger written across the Ravenclaw's. "What do you want?" the Ravenclaw said.

"Why don't you leave her alone, huh?" I said, approaching them. Getting closer I realized that I was just as tall as him if not taller.

He stared at me a moment longer before looking back at Gael. He looked at me again, letting go of Gael's arm and stocking off.

She looked at me when he was gone, the corner of her mouth moving up in a slight smile. "Thanks," she said.

"Yeah, well," I told her, "if I want to keep you all to myself, I've got to keep the other guys away, right?"

She rolled her eyes at me this time, walking away. I hurried after her saying, "You know, I just don't understand you."

"Good," she said and as I moved to walk beside her I could see the small smirk on her face. It wasn't a smile but it was close enough. "You're not supposed to. It's part of my charm."

"Than I suppose I'm getting to know you very well."

She stopped, turning to face me as she raised her blue eyes to meet mine. "You just don't give up do you."

"Never," I told her with a smirk. "It's part of the Malfoy charm."

"I'm still trying to decide if that's charming or not."

"Most girls find it irresistible."

"Most girls aren't me."

"Too true."

Gael looked off down the hall. "I have to go. No doubt my friends are wondering where I am."

"You always tend to find an excuse to get away from me I noticed," I told her.

"Have I hurt your feelings?" she asked.

"Of course not; just something I thought I should point out."

"Oh well, I apologize." She placed her hand on my arm, giving me a very sympathetic look. "Just so you know, it's not me, it's you."

She patted my arm, turning down the corridor. "In all honesty it was nice talking to you again, Mr. Malfoy. I do find our conversations ever so entertaining."

I shook my head as she disappeared around the corner. I don't think I would ever understand that girl. I went to turn when she stuck her head back around the corner, her hair sweeping across her shoulder. "Thank you again, for getting rid of Aron . . . or at least I think that was his name. I wasn't paying much attention."

"Does he talk to you often?" I asked.

"No this was the first time but not the first time someone's tried to ask me out. . . . But thank you anyways, for the rescue."

"Any time. Maybe I should walk you to your dorm, so that you won't have to worry about random boys."

"Well, thank you, random boy, but I think I can handle myself." She flashed me a very rare smile, twinkling her fingers at me as she disappeared completely from around the corner.

My heart sped up unexpectedly with that first smile and I couldn't breathe for a second or two. I felt my own smile spread on my face after hers but I wiped it away quickly, speed walking in the other direction down the hall. It was stupid to get so affect by one girl's smile.

I suppose that's when I should have realized that my feelings towards would change eventually if not sooner.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I said yesterday but I was exhausted. So here you are with the update that was meant for yesterday but it's here today. Thanks for reading and I'll see you on Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

It was raining, almost pouring, but the weather matched my mood so I was fine.

My mission had failed all because that stupid Gryffindor had to take the matter into her own hands and get cursed.

That necklace had been such a simple plan. It should have worked!! It should have been full proof. . . .

Which I guess is why I was outside walking in the rain with my umbrella up, jacket on. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. . . . Not after my failure. . . .

But then I saw Gael.

She was leaned up against the big oak tree, her arms wrapped around her waist. Even from the distance that I was at, I could see that she was soaked, water dripping from her hair and robes. As I got closer, I saw that she had a newspaper clutched in her hands and her eyes closed, taking deep even breaths.

"Gael?" I said, but she hushed me.

Surprisingly, I found myself concerned for this girl, even though I barely even knew a thing about her. I stepped closer. "You're getting soaked. Here, take my umbrella."

"I came out here to get soaked," she said softly, her eyes still closed.

"You're going to get sick."

"I needed to calm myself down. Give me a minute, please."

I stopped talking and just watched her as she continued to take those deep breaths, her chest rising and falling slowly. Her hair clung to the side of her face. It was hard to say how long she had been out here but I was betting on a while. "Want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer but she did thrust the newspaper at me. I straightened it out, almost shocked as a picture of Jasper Ark stared up at me, barely blinking. Having gone lanky from years with out care, blond hair fell into his eyes as he smiled lazily, evilly out of the picture. His dark brown eyes looked as if he were already formulating something in that dangerous mind of his. Above the picture, the caption stated, "Escape."

Jasper Ark was considered the Dark Lord's biggest supporter alongside Bellatrix Lestrange. . . . And if he wasn't the biggest he was certainly the most dangerous and craziest. Ark loved to torture his victims for days, keep them waiting and wondering and wishing for death. His methods were so maniacal that no one, except those who had faced, knew what they were because people feared to talk about, even the Aurors that cleaned up his messes. He was the maximum security kind of prisoner. . . . The ones who were never supposed to see the light of day again.

But what did this have to do with Gael?

Folding the paper, I reached out, my fingertips brushing against her hand. Her eye sprung open and she jerked away from me, moving to the side of the tree.

There was something definitely wrong here . . . but what?

Hesitantly I held out my hand. What was I doing? I knew that I needed her to trust me, to not be suspicious of me, but that didn't explain why I was trying so hard. None of it explained why I was so worried about her and her health. "Let me help you, Gael."

She stared at my hand for a moment before she reached out, her hand shivering in the cold. But then she snatched away again. "I can't."

I slowly took a step towards her. "What are you so afraid of?"

Her eyes meant mine and for the first time, I was able to see how hurt she was, how scared. . . . She was hiding from everyone.

I kept my hand out until she reached forward again. As soon as her fingertips touched mine, I pulled her towards me, under the umbrella. She was visibly shivering, though I don't think she noticed. I pulled my cloak from my shoulders and draped it around, taking care not to touch her.

One step at a time was all.

Both of us under the umbrella, we hurried into the warmth of the castle.

* * *

We found ourselves in the kitchens by a nice, warm fire, house elves scurrying around and continually draping blankets among blankets on top of Gael, though I had already dried her off with my wand.

A cup of tea sat in front of the both of us, but Gael didn't touch it. Instead, she just threaded her fingers through her hair, staring off into the fire. I stared at her, wishing it were my fingers running through that silky hair, my arms wrapped around instead of those blankets, keeping her warm.

"Jasper Ark was a good friend of my parents," Gael said suddenly, almost too soft for me to hear. "He was always around us, over for dinner and parties. He was technically my godfather, someone who I had cared about and who I thought cared about me. . . .

"I was two when I remember walking into a room and finding my parents dead. Of course, I don't remember it very clearly but I have nightmares still, seeing them unmoving on the floor, trying to wake them up. . . . Jasper was with me at the funeral. . . . He held me in his arms and he told me he'd take care of me. . . . He was my friend."

Gael finally picked up her tea, taking a quick sip. "I don't remember anything at all from that moment until the time when I watched Dementors take away Jasper. I stood incredibly close to my Uncle, clinging to him. And Jasper had looked over his shoulder and gave me this smile, a promise. It was a promise that he'd come back and finish me off, like he did my parents. I was only five. . . .

"I never understood why I don't remember anything, but I'm beginning to expect that Uncle Albus obliterated it from memory . . . for good purposes of course. I have nightmares about Jasper too. . . . They're never clear and I never really understand them but I always wake up in a cold sweat and with a scream on my lips. I've had to put a silencing charm around my bed to not wake the other girls and every time I think about him I get these – panic attacks, I guess. I can't breathe or think properly . . . it's painful and I get scared which makes it worse and it takes a lot for me to calm down. . . ."

She looked to me, tears misting in her bright eyes. "It's hard, having this burden and I've never been able to talk to anyone about it because I don't want people to think I'm a freak. It's hard enough to make friends already because I'm too scared to trust most people."

"You seem to trust Potter just fine," I said, surprised at the bitter edge in my voice.

Gael shook her head. "He was with my Uncle when I met him. I trust anyone who my uncle trusts. . . . But, I'm so scared. I always knew he'd get out some day but . . . I wasn't –"

She put her head in her arms, hiding her tears. I reached forward and gently touched her arm. Surprisingly she didn't flinch away this time. "You're safe here."

"Only because Uncle Albus is here. What happens at the end of the school year?"

A horrible feeling hit me like a hex and I had to look away for her, had to take my hand away from her arm. I had never experienced this feeling before and it was the worst.

I was feeling _guilty._

* * *

**A/N: So here's the update. Yeah, so I redid the whole chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this more and I'll see you next time. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: So I don't have enough money to buy Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: So I don't have enough money to buy Harry Potter. Tears for me.**

* * *

Damn, damn, and damn again!

Damn Weasley and Potter and Slughorn!

Why couldn't Slughorn have just given Dumbledore the stupid mead?

There went my plans once more.

The Dark Lord would not be pleased.

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped spinning around to find Gael. Looking up I saw that I had been walking past the Hospital Wing, where she would be probably watching over Weasley with Potter and Granger. But I was still surprised to see and to have her come to talk to me. "What?"

"You look as if you are deep in thought," she continued, walking smoothly towards me. "Plus you're rather pale and clammy looking and your not eating, I can tell. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I said, smirking. I nodded my head at the Hospital wing doors. "How's Weasley?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You care?"

"Not in the slightest, but I know you do so I thought I'd ask."

"Madam Pomfrey said he'd be fine. He got lucky."

"Hmm. . . . Can I show you something?" I held out my hand to her and she hesitated for a second before taking it.

Over the months she had come to trust me more, though it had taken her a while to do so. But she was fragile, I had found out and I should have realized it would take a while but I hadn't known then of her dark past.

I led her down to the third floor of the Castle, placing my hands on her shoulders and turning her to face the wall. "Are you thinking a lot?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well stop. Just don't think for a minute."

She looked at me confused but she nodded, stepping back. I began to pace back and forth past the wall, once . . . twice . . . three times. Turning to smile I her, I held my hand out once more and she took it, still looking confused. I pulled open the door and we stepped inside.

"Wow," Gael said, gasping.

The room we were in was decorated simply with a couch and a fireplace, looking cozy compared to the winter weather outside. Gael stepped further into the room, gazing around. "What is this place?"

"Room of Requirements," I told her leaning back against the wall. "Supplies whatever you need."

Like a place to have to sneak in Death Eaters.

Of course, though, I couldn't actually say that to Gael. . . . Might actually ruin the whole trust thing.

Gael turned to me, suspicion written on her face. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Thought you might like a place to chill out for a moment."

"Right. . . . I should go." She made to move out the door and I let her pass, surprised before I followed after her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just odd," she said, turning to face me. "Guys don't often bring girls they hardly know to cozy fireside settings, do they?"

"Well, at this school they might," I muttered, but she heard me, turning on her heel and continuing to walk. "What I meant to say is . . . I brought you here because I thought you might like it. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She stopped to actually look at me. "Draco, you've been constantly shadowing me since the moment I arrived at this school. I've seen you staring at me. What is it that you actually want from me?"

"Before you mentioned that you saw I wasn't eating," I pointed out. "Maybe I'm not the only one staring?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped, frowning. "Touché I suppose."

"It's just a room, Gael," I told her, putting my hands in my slack pockets. "And I was just trying to be nice."

My heart was pounding though, because she had reason not to trust me and she had reason to believe that I was insinuating something because I had been trying to plan this all year. But for some reason, I didn't want her to trust me for just a moment but for always.

She looked away from me, before looking back, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as her hair flung into her face. "Paranoid as always. I apologize."

"It's fine," I told her. Hesitantly, I reached forward to push her hair out of her face. She flinched slightly and stood perfectly still as my hand rested against her cheek. Surprisingly, she leaned into it, her eyes sliding halfway closed.

Still moving ever so slowly, I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, expecting her to jump back at any moment. . . . But she didn't. Instead she kissed back but I didn't push her, finding that I didn't want. Kissing her was nice and it felt right. . . .

I let my other hand drift slowly up to her neck, marveling in the fact that her skin was just as soft as I thought it would be. My fingers became entangled in her hair and I felt her lay her hands against my chest. . . .

But then she was pushing away from me and my arms felt empty without her in them. She looked scared and shocked. And without a word she hurried down the hall, not exactly running but she might as well have been.

"Gael, wait!" I called, knowing it would be pointless to chase after her, but I couldn't make myself, anyway. I hit the wall with my fist, not hard but hard enough. "Damn."

This was bad . . . this was really bad.

I was falling in love with Gael Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I know, I'm skipping around a lot, but what can you do. The sequel will be awesome. Decided to update today cause I won't be around tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I looked up into the mirror, my face was pale and my eyes were red.

I lifted my hand to my face.

It was wet.

I was crying.

I couldn't do this. I hadn't thought what it would mean to actually kill someone. I had failed so many times already and this was my last hope. . . . But I couldn't do it.

I was over racked with guilt and fear and I didn't understand why. I had been so happy about this, about being chosen for such an important task. I had boasted and bragged about my mission to all who would listen.

Now, I wish I that I hadn't been chosen, hadn't been so proud. My family would be killed if I couldn't do this and so I really didn't have a choice.

Moaning Myrtle floated around me cooing and trying to comfort me. I cried to her because she listened and she was the only one I could talk to in moments like this when my mind is all muddled.

The next time Dumbledore was out of the castle, the plan would roll into effect and I would be expected to kill Dumbledore. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think. If I failed, it was all over.

The door creaked open and I spun around, my hands still on the sink.

Of course it would be Gael.

It just had to be Gael.

They knew about her now, had heard that I had gained her trust. They were going to take her too, kill her and end the Dumbledore line entirely.

And I found I couldn't let that happen.

She closed the door behind her and jumped when she noticed me. She frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

She must have realized something was wrong because she stepped forward, her face softer. "Are you alright?"

My mouth opened and closed but I couldn't say anything. She dropped her bag to the floor and moved closer until she was right in front of me. I felt her hands on the sides of my face as she made me look into her eyes . . . her beautiful bright blue eyes. "Talk to me Draco," she whispered.

"I can't do it," I heard myself say.

"Can't do what?" she said.

"I'm so scared," I was saying, crying. "But I have to do it. If I don't I'll get in trouble."

"Do what, Draco? You're not making any sense."

I moved my hands up to her neck, letting the heels of my hands rest on her collarbone, and she moved her hands to my shoulders as I leaned towards her still sobbing. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to stop myself from talking but I couldn't.

Maybe I thought she could stop me, maybe she could help me.

"Draco –" she started. "Draco, I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

And then I couldn't say anymore because I realized exactly what I had done. I had gained her trust, I had gotten something from her that she hardly gave to anyone. Her trust, maybe even her love. Merlin she was going to hate me when this was all over. If I don't do something soon, I'll be killed."

The door creaked open and I stood up straight to find Potter.

Without thinking, I moved Gael from in front of me and pulled my wand – but I guess Potter was faster. "_Sectumsempra_!" he cried.

I felt the pain before I realized it, though no yell came from me. But as I slumped down against the wall I heard Gael crying my name her voice just a notch above Moaning Myrtle's screams.

"_Draco_!" she was saying. "_Harry, what have you done_? _Draco can you hear me?"_

The ground felt sticky beneath me and I was pretty sure I was bleeding. The pain was incredible now. But somehow I could see Gael, hovering over me, blood, my blood, covered the tops of her robes.

And then she was gone and Severus was above, me. The pain disappeared and I let myself relax as I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

"_Stay here_!" I heard Severus say, probably to Potter and Gael.

Then we were running, almost flying down the hallway.

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry looked to where Gael still kneeled on the ground, blood on her robes, hands and face. "What are you doing with him?"

She looked at him, standing to her feet and moving to a sink to wash her hands. Moaning Myrtle had calmed down, sending a dirty look at Harry and Gael before disappearing back into her u-bend. Harry stepped forward as she ran water over her face. "What were you doing with him, Gael?"

"What are you doing reading random spells from an old textbook?" she said, turning as she pulled off her dirty robes.

"You're mad at _me_?" Harry said, confused. "Gael, can't you see that he's just using you? He's up to something!"

"I trust him, Harry," she said, calmly. "Why can't you trust me?"

He did trust her though and he worried about her. He had seen Malfoy staring and figured it was because Malfoy was working her into his plans . . . plans that, if they failed, would get him killed, might get Gael killed. He had promised Dumbledore he would look after her and he would.

He opened his mouth to speak when Snape came back into the dingy bathroom. He looked to Gael. "You may leave Miss Dumbledore."

Gael looked to Harry once before hurrying out of the room.

He could only hope that she wasn't going to the hospital wing.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"Hey."

I looked up as Gael came into the Hospital wing giving me a hesitant smile.

It had been the same for the last week in a half. She'd sneaked down here (surprising that Potter didn't trail her to find out where she was going), come in with that same smile, and sit by my bed while we talked.

It had been harder at first, when she'd come. I'd look away, finding that I didn't want her there. Not because I didn't want to see here, no; my heart always did this . . . skip thing whenever she walked in. No, it was because I remembered all that I had said to her in the bathroom that day. It was hard to look at her, knowing that she knew that I was in some kind of trouble, knowing that she wanted ask and was tempted to every time she came in here. . . .

But she didn't.

She never asked and I could never ask her why she didn't ask because that would me approaching the subject.

"Hey," I said as she sat down into that same chair.

"I brought you some Chocolate Frogs," she said, reaching into her bag. "I know how much you like them."

I smiled as she handed the bag of Frogs to me. "Maybe we can share them later."

Her smile widened. "I'd like that. So, I hear you're getting out today?"

"You heard right," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "So, how about we make our later tonight?"

In the distance, the bell signaling the end of break rang out through the castle. Gael glanced to the door as she stood up. "I think that might be possible. See you?"

"See you."

She headed to the door, glancing at me quickly before leaving.

The smile fell from my face and I fell back on my bed.

I was in too deep now, falling for her, the niece of the man I was supposed to kill, a person I was supposed to automatically hate just because of who she was.

What was I going to do?

* * *

Gael laughed as she threw down another Chocolate Frog card, another double. I grinned, throwing down my card too.

"I swear," she said, "I don't see the point of these things. How can anyone stand to collect them when all you have a chance of getting is doubles?"

She reached for another Chocolate Frog but I stopped her, grabbing her hand. "You're going to make yourself sick," I said, laughing.

"Oh, as if you haven't had just as many," she replied, smirking at me.

I grinned, letting go of her hand. "I suppose you're right."

We sat in an empty classroom, desk pushed together as she sat on one side and I sat on the other, the Frogs between us. How I had ever gotten this far with her, I would never be able to figure out but it didn't matter when she smiled at me. I thought back to all of those times when I never thought she'd smile at me and how glad I was now that she did.

"You know, you're a lot different from how I always thought you would be," she said, suddenly.

"How did you think I would be?" I asked.

"Cold . . . distant . . . a git."

"Oh, well doesn't that make me feel special." I poked her in her side and she giggled.

"I suppose it's my fault. I listened to my friends before I even got a chance to know you and for that, I'm sorry."

The smile fell slightly from my face. "You weren't too wrong to listen to your friends, I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm – I'm not a good person Gael. I've done bad things."

"Well, hasn't everyone? I mean, look at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived; he put in the Hospital Wing almost on purpose. Besides, you seem like an okay person to me."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Just okay?"

She laughed. "Okay, maybe slightly more than okay, but just slightly."

Gael reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from my eyes, her fingers brushing ever so lightly against my forehead. If I hadn't been paying attention to that, I would have noticed that Gael had leaned towards me. I didn't notice, however, until I could see her bright blue eyes close, gazing into mine.

I met her halfway, pressing my lips gently against hers for the second time. I felt her hands lay on my shoulders again and I expected her to push away like last time . . . but she didn't.

My hand moved to her neck, then it cupped her face, pulling her closer to me as our kiss intensified. Her hands were ever so slightly gripping onto my shirt. My lips moved down to her neck and she laughed slightly. . . .

I felt a heat in my pocket and I closed my eyes in agony.

Not now. Of all times, not now.

I moved slightly back from her to see this dazed look on her face. We were both breathing sort of fast. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She didn't even have time to ask what for before my wand was out. "_Stupefy_."

She slumped backward. I slipped my arm around her waist, supporting her. "I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

I laid her out gently on the table, brushing her hair away from her face, knowing that this would probably be the last time I'd ever see her smile.

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, I moved out the door, heading for the Room of Requirement.

It was time.

**A/N: So it's been forever I know. Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Dumbledore leaned up against the wall, seemingly at ease though my wand was pointed straight at him. And he was offering me options, options to escape this.

"I can help you, Draco," he said softly.

"No you can't," I said. I could feel my hand shaking, my whole body. The blood drained from my face. "He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco," Dumbledore said. "We can hide you. I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban. . . . When the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco . . . you are not a killer. . . ."

"But I got this far, didn't I?" I said. "They thought I'd die trying, but I'm here . . . and you're in my power. . . . I'm the one with the wand. . . . You're at my mercy. . . ."

"No, Draco. It's is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now. And you may have made it here, to this point, but was it not without consequences?"

It was the way he said it that I knew he knew about Gael and me. I felt my wand lower just slightly.

And then they showed up, Alecto and Amycus . . . and another that I hadn't been expecting, one that shouldn't have been there at all.

Fenrir Greyback.

I barely listened as Dumbledore and Fenrir conversed but I tried so very hard to keep my eyes off the horrible man.

"Hey, look what I've found!"

I could have dropped my wand then as another Death Eater appeared. I never could remember his name but he was just evil looking.

But it wasn't him I was looking at.

Gael stood in front of him, one of his large hands around her neck and the other holding her arms behind her back. She looked terrified, confused, and disoriented . . . the effects of being awakened from a Stunning spell, I guess.

"Uncle –" she struggled slightly but the Death Eater squeezed her neck just enough to make her gasp.

"Careful, girl," he said. "Wouldn't want an accident would we?"

"It's alright, Gael," Dumbledore said. I thought I saw him glance next to him, to an empty spot. "Everything will be alright."

"Maybe I could finish this one off, eh?" Fenrir said, leering at Gael. "Seeing as how you won't let me at Dumbledore over there, let me have the other one."

"The Dark Lord had specific orders about this one," the other Death Eater said. "We're not to harm her."

Amycus said something to Dumbledore but I could barely hear him.

I was watching Gael and she was watching me, her eyes wide in her confusion, trying to figure out what she was seeing. I could tell she knew she saw right but her mind was stopping her, fighting with her as half of it told her that all along, Potter and all her friends had been right about me.

"Draco!" Alecto screeched suddenly. "Do it or stand aside so one of us –"

The door burst open and Snape strode in.

"Severus." I looked at Dumbledore, surprised in the least to hear him pleading. "Severus . . . please."

Snape rose his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Dumbledore, before my very eyes, was blasted backward out the window.

In a daze I felt Snape grab my wrist and pull me from the tower. "It's over! Time to go!"

I caught one last glimpse at Gael and her look of complete and utter shock as I stumbled down the stairs.

* * *

"Move girl," the man said.

But Gael could not snap herself from the trance that held her, staring at the spot where her beloved uncle had stood not ten seconds before.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure around her neck and arms disappear. Harry appeared out of nowhere and ran past her, his face a mask of rage as he jumped over the body of the man he had paralyzed.

For a minute longer, she stood there before turning and moving down the stairs, still in a trance.

_It didn't happen. _

_It couldn't have happened._

_I _know _it didn't happen._

_He's just hurt._

_He'll bounce back, like always._

_I was hearing things. It wasn't _Avada Kedavra _that Snape used._

She moved through the castle, down the stairs as if in a dream like state. Spells blasted around her but she moved through them, as if they passed right over her, avoiding her on purpose.

"Gael!"

Someone was calling her.

She felt a hand grab her wrist but she pulled away, moving forward still.

Gael reached the great oak doors. Even from there she could see the dark shape lying on the ground underneath the Astronomy tower window.

She moved towards the shape.

She could vaguely here Death Eaters running out the castle.

Someone bumped into her knocking her to the ground. She lay there for a moment, trying to make sense of things in her head, hoping that the fresh scent of grass would clear her head.

But it wasn't just grass that she smelled.

Looking up, she found herself gazing into the blue eyes that had always been so like hers. Gael moved back onto her knees and gazed down at her uncle, her friend, her last remaining link to family.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, on her knees, staring back into her Uncle's eyes, watching his face and not noticing the strange angle of his legs and arms. She saw someone's hand reach forward and close his eyes and then wipe the trickle of blood from his mouth.

Someone else with huge hands lifted her up and cradled her. Gael looked over their shoulder as they moved away from the body, her uncle.

She felt herself being placed down on a bed in the Hospital Wing no doubt, felt someone's warm hand placed against her cheek and a light shined in her eyes.

"Poor thing is in shock," said a muffled voice. "Best just give her something to help her sleep it off."

A hand gently tilted her head back and she felt something burn down her throat. She coughed and fell back into the down pillows of her bed.

"How'd it happen, Harry?"

"Snape – Snape did it. He – _Avada Kedavra_."

"Dumbledore's dead."

A sob escaped Gael but no tears fell. She rolled over onto her side and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, that was crazy. Hope you guys liked it though. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"My uncle was a great man. A man of few words as many of us may have seen during his many speeches here at Hogwarts. There weren't many times when you could find a man like him. He cared for all, Muggle, creature, and wizards alike, no matter what they have done. And he always was there to help, whenever anyone needed him and always managed to find a way to help even when he wasn't able to be there. What happened to him was tragic, but he wouldn't want us to mourn him. We should celebrate his life for what it was and all that he has done for the Muggle and Magical world. Still, he'll be sorely missed."

Harry watched as Gael resumed her seat, keeping her eyes straight a head on her Uncle's casket. On the other side of him, he felt, rather than saw, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron look over at her, possibly wondering, as he was, where were her tears.

* * *

Harry moved back over to Gael, who still sat in her seat. She sat with her head down now, staring at her hands while her hair made a curtain around her face.

He sat beside her but said nothing, just waited.

"You're free to say I told you so," she said suddenly and so softly that Harry wasn't sure he had even heard.

"I'm finding that I don't want to," he answered.

"I'll do it for you then." She cleared her throat. " 'Gael, I told you that Draco Malfoy was up to trouble. If you had listened to me and stayed away from him then –'"

"Nothing would have changed," Harry said. He gestured to the white tomb in front of them. "This – this probably still would have happened. It's not your fault, Gael."

Harry watched her clench her hands together, her knuckles turning white. "I trusted him Harry. I told him things that I've never told anyone else. I – I bore my soul to him."

"It could have happened to anyone, Gael."

"But –" She looked up and the look in her eyes scared him. Gone was the girl whom he had met ten months ago with the almost cheerful and vague disposition, whose smile could brighten up a room in a second. The girl that sat next to him gazed at her Uncle's tomb with hard, cold eyes, all smiles gone from her as if they never existed. "It's not fair. He was the only one I had left."

Harry realized why it scared him so much. This – this must have been how he looked after he lost Sirius. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. "You have us," he said, knowing though, that it wasn't the same, and probably never would be the same, like it had been for him. Dumbledore had been the only one she had known for so many years. He had had the Weasleys, Ron, and Hermione for so long that they had become his family.

She didn't respond either way. Harry didn't realize that today would be the last time anyone heard her speak for a long time. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Come on. Mrs. Weasley already said it's alright for you to come stay with them. But we've got to get to the train."

Gael stood when he pulled her up, the only sign that she was even still with him consciously. But then she tightened her grip ever so slightly on his hand.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of this but . . . there will be a sequel. I hope you stay tuned for that. Thanks a bunch everyone.**


End file.
